Wiggle Around Australia
Wiggle Around Australia is the current Wiggles' first concert DVD, released on April 5, 2017. It primarily uses footage from the 2016 Dance, Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour, as well as the 2015 The Wiggles Big Show and Cinder Emma tour and an Australia Day concert filmed outside the Sydney Opera House in 2016. It was released on the same day as Lachy! Song List All songs are from the 2016 Dance Dance! The Wiggles Big Show tour unless otherwise mentioned. # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Dance Dance Medley # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # The Shimmie Shake! # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Simon Says # Wiggletto # Quack Quack # Crossing the Minch # Lachy! # Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show # The Bear Hunt (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Joannie Works With One Hammer # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # Pappadum # Glendaruel Highlanders March # Hot Potato/Fruit Salad # Emma's Theme # Dial E For Emma # Ballerina, Ballerina # Dorothy Pas De Deux # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Open, Shut Them # Henry Likes Water (Australia Day concert) # I Love It When It Rains (Australia Day concert) # There Was an Old Man Called Michael Finnegan (Australia Day concert) # Jingle Bells (CinderEmma+Big Show tour) # Do the Propeller! Deleted Songs # Henry's Dance # Great Big Man In Red Credits See here Trivia * Similar to The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, the video is made up of multiple concerts, with skits and intros occasionally in between. * Similar to The Wiggles in Disneyland, those skits make up a loose story of them exploring, in this case Australia. *The animated intro is similar to the one in The Wiggles' Celebration!, down to using the same stadium cartoon and Follow The Leader as background music. However, The Cartoon Wiggles are seen in their recent form, and the character title cards are of course changed. * Great Big Man In Red is mentioned in the credits, despite never appearing in the video. However, as this song was performed in the Dance Dance! Big Show tour, it was likely going to be included but was cut in favor of Jingle Bells. *Simon wears his King John Outfit in one skit from The Kingdom Of Paramithi. *Starting with this DVD, apart from Lachy!, the only special feature is a photo gallery. * This video aired on Treehouse TV in February 2018. * A deleted song, Henry's Dance, can be found on the Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series episode Dance with Emma. * This is the last Wiggles video featuring Carolyn Ferrie voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. * This video aired on Universal Kids on June 2, 2018. * Carolyn Ferrie is not credited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. Goofs * In the song credits, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed on Rock-a-Bye Your Bear whereas Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page's names are listed on I Love It When It Rains. Gallery See here Transcript See here Trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2017 Category:2017 DVDs Category:Music Category:Live video Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Videos Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Series 10 Category:Series 10 Videos Category:ITunes Movies Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:2015 Category:2015 DVDs Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:Videos from the 10's